Satoshi Tajiri
) Machida, Tokyo, Japan|company = Game Freak (since 1981)|position = President & CEO|firstgame = Mendel Palace|latestgame = Pokémon Sword and Shield}} Satoshi Tajiri is the founder and president of Game Freak, mostly known as the creator of the Pokémon franchise. History Tajiri initially established Game Freak as an independent video game magazine in 1981. Out of his knowledge of arcade games, he wrote the magazine by himself, which contained reviews and secrets on various games. Ken Sugimori was hired to provide illustrations. At 1989, Game Freak was reworked into a video game developer, with Mendel Palace being the debut work of the company. From that point on, Tajiri would direct many games, with Sugimori working on the art and Junichi Masuda on the music, among many other staff that eventually joined. Around 1990, Tajiri pitched the original concept of Pokémon to Nintendo; based on his own memories of collecting bugs in his childhood, he intented to make the games as a communication tool in which players would trade and battle with fictional creatures. Even though Nintendo didn't initially understand the concept, Shigeru Miyamoto took an interest in the project and assisted with the development, as well as Tsunekazu Ishihara. Pokémon Red and Green took nearly six years to develop; in that period, Game Freak developed other titles such as Yoshi and Mario & Wario. After the release, Pokémon gradually became an international phenomenon, turning Game Freak from a small company into a prominent video game developer. After Pokémon Gold and Silver, Tajiri stepped down from game development and focused on managing Game Freak; Junichi Masuda replaced him as the main director of the Pokémon series. Ash Ketchum, the main protagonist of the Pokemon TV show, is named "Satoshi" in Japan after him. Game Works * Mendel Palace (1989) - Producer, Director & Game Designer * Smart Ball (1991) - Director, Game Designer, Story * ''Yoshi'' (1991) - Director * Magical Taluluto-kun (1992) - Producer * Mario & Wario (1993) - Game Designer & Director, Map Design * Nontan to Issho: Kuru Kuru Puzzle (1994) - Planner, Supervisor * Pulseman (1994) - Direction & Game Design * Pokémon Red and Green (1996) - Director, Game Design, Scenario, Map Design * Bazaru de Gozaru no Game de Gozaru (1996) - Advisor * ''Pokémon Blue'' (1996) - Director, Game Design, Game Scenario, Map Design * Bushi Seiryūden: Futari no Yūsha (1997) - Concept & Game Design * Pocket Monsters Stadium (1998) - Original Game Design'' * ''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition (1998) - Director, Game Design, Game Scenario, Map Design'' * ''Pokémon Trading Card Game (1998) - Pokémon Original Story * Click Medic (1999) - Direction * Pokémon Snap (1999) - Pokémon Creator * Pokémon Stadium (1999) - Original Game Design * Pokémon Gold and Silver (1999) - Director, Game Design * Pokémon Crystal (2000) - Executive Director credited as Director in the international version * Pokémon Stadium 2 (2000) - Original Game Design * Pokémon Card GB2 (2001) - Pokémon Original Story * Pokémon mini (2001) - Original Pokémon * Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire (2002) - Executive Director * Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire (2003) - Executive Director * Pokémon Channel (2003) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Colosseum (2003) - Pokémon Games Designer * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen (2004) - Game Scenario, Executive Director * Pokémon Emerald (2004) - Executive Director * Pokémon Dash (2004) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (2005) - Pokémon Games Designer * Drill Dozer (2005) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Trozei! (2005) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team (2005) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (2006) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Battle Revolution (2006) - Pokémon Games Designer * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness (2007) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Platinum (2008) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (2009) - Pokémon Original Director * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' (WiiWare) (2009) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver (2009) - Executive Producer * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2009) - Original Pokémon Director * Pokémon Black and White (2010) - Executive Producer * Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure (2011) - Pokémon Games Original Director * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2011) - Original Pokémon Director * Pokémon Conquest (2012) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 (2012) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Dream Radar (2012) - Executive Producer * HarmoKnight (2012) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (2012) - Pokémon Original Director * Pocket Card Jockey (2013) - Executive Producer * Pokémon X and Y (2013) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Battle Trozei (2014) - Pokémon Games Original Director * The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon (2014) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Art Academy (2014) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (2014) - Executive Producer * Tembo the Badass Elephant (2015) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon (2015) - Pokémon Original Director * Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo (2016) - Original Pokémon Director * Pokkén Tournament (2016) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Sun and Moon (2016) - Executive Producer * Giga Wrecker (2017) - Executive Producer * Pokkén Tournament DX (2017) - Pokémon Original Director * Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon (2017) - Executive Producer * Detective Pikachu (2018) - Original Pokémon Director * Pokémon Quest (2018) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee! (2018) - Executive Producer * Giga Wrecker Alt. (2019) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Masters (2019) - Pokémon Original Director * Little Town Hero (2019) - Executive Producer * Pokémon Sword and Shield (2019) - Executive Producer Special Thanks * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) - Original Game Staff ("Pokémon" Game Design, Direction) * [[Super Smash Bros. Melee|''Super Smash Bros. Melee]] (2001) - Original Game Staff (Executive Director: Pokémon) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Senior Supervisor * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Senior Supervisor * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Interviews * The Ultimate Game Freak (Time, 1999) * N.O.M.: Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Video game designers Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people Category:Game Freak employees